A parking system includes a parking lot having a plurality of parking spaces for parking motor vehicles; in the parking system, a motor vehicle is able to be autonomously controlled on a route between a parking area and one of the parking spaces. Such a process is automated valet parking (AVP). If a motor vehicle is to be parked in the parking lot, then it suffices if the driver takes the motor vehicle to the parking area and leaves it there. The motor vehicle then drives autonomously to one of the parking spaces assigned to it by an administration system, for instance. If the motor vehicle is to be picked up again, then it is able to autonomously drive in the opposite direction, from the parking space to the parking area, where the driver gets in and then controls the vehicle in the usual manner outside the parking lot.
Although different approaches exist for the cooperation between vehicle-internal and vehicle-external systems while traveling the route, the pairing of the motor vehicle and the parking lot may be disadvantageous, so that the route is unable to be driven in an optimal manner, or cannot be driven in full or without a collision. Complicating matters further is that such an incompatibility may also arise after the route has been driven successfully, e.g., when a structural change has been made to the parking lot or to the motor vehicle or when there is a change in the interaction between vehicle-internal and off-board systems.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique that allows for a more optimal check of an AVP parking system. Preferred specific embodiments of the present invention are described herein.